Is this friendship to end like this…
by Joey's Girl
Summary: When Yugi is kept behind in school one day, Bakura seizes the oppertunity to start his new plan to tear Yugi and Yami apart... (Yami could feel the magic rushing through his mind and filling his body with an electical surge, infused with evil magic.)
1. Default Chapter

HELLO!!!! ME AGAIN!!!! Well I noticed I'm no good at humour so I thought of this today and HEY made it a story.the other are not in it cos I do not know how to do there careters ^^; Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I...well...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND DON'T RUB IT IN!!!! *Sniff**sniff*

**Chapter One**

Yugi Mouto ran down a corridor that was like it had no end. "There is no escape from the darkness Yugi Mouto..." an eerie voice echoed all around, sending a shiver up Yugi's spine. Suddenly, chains of green magic shot out of the group, encircling Yugi's ankles. He fell over and landed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Leave me alone Bakura!" Yugi yelled. "If I must suffer, so must you..." Bakura's voice echoed as a ball of magic shot forward. Yugi looked away. This could be the end. The ball of magic travled closer... and closer... It was just about to hit it's target, when suddenly... 

"YUGI!!!!" Yami yelled as he shock Yugi. 

"WHAT!!" Yugi yelled in shock, sitting up in his bed. He glared over at Yami, glad he'd awoken him but angry he'd been so rude about it.

Yami tilted his head. "I was only saying that's 8:45. School is a 10 minute walk from here and your not even ready" he explained, smiling. All he ever did when Yugi was a school was eat his fill and watch T.V., but that suited him just fine.

"What?! 8:45!" Yugi yelled, falling out of bed.

" Well it's just gone 8:46" Yami added matter-of-factly as Yugi ran off to get ready. 

_"Great the teachers gonna kill me,"_ Yugi thought as he got ready at a quickened pace. He grabbed hi bag and ran ot the door, calling back. "Don't eat everything like you did yesterday!"

Yami just smiled as he watched Yugi running off. He turned and closed the door, walked into the kitchen and began to eat as much as Yugi had just forbidden.

****

"YUGI MOUTO!!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes miss?" Yugi questioned in a small tone. This teacher was always trying to find a fault in Yugi to get him in trouble, but never could, but now.... "Why are you late!?" the teacher asked

"I slept in," Yugi answered truthfully.

"Ha! That's what they all say! Don't do the Joey Wheeler act on me, I can see right through that!" the teacher yelled.

"Hey! I don' act! Tis all true!" Joey yelled from the back of the class.

"That's not the point. Yugi I don't like people who try and skip school. You will be cleaning the class for the rest of the week..." 

"But..." Yugi began to protest. trying to explain that this was the first time he was late that year and it was November. 

"Any backtalk and it' will be two weeks!" The teacher yelled. For the rest of the day Yugi's teacher and his classmates, save for Joey, messed up the room for Yugi. How nice...

**After School***

"Yug' are ya sure ya don' want help?" Joey asked 

"It's ok Joey," Yugi answered.

"Well ok then. I'll see yas tomorrow!" Joey yelled as he left the school. 

"Stupid teacher can't do her own dirty work," Yugi mumbled to himself.

**Back at The Mouto's House** (A.N: I feel like a narrator. Heehee)

'Yugi should be home by now... I hope he's ok...' Yami thought. Suddenly, he heard a weird noise, and could sense an evil magic drawing closer.

"Who's there!?"? Yami shouted.

"No need to shout it's only little old me," Bakura answered in an eerie voice as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, careful not to lose sight of the Tomb Robber.

"What do I ever want? To mess up your life," Bakura said smirking taking out a ball of magic 

"You and me right now. Or is the pharaoh is too scared of the Tomb Robber?" Bakura answered. Yami shot a ball of magic at Bakura that he had been powering up behind his back. "Am I too fast for ya?" Yami asked with a smirk as he pined Bakura against the wall. _"Perfect"_ Bakura thought. "You gonna give up or will I do this the hard way?" Yami said.

"This will be FINE!" Bakura said putting his hand on Yami's forehead. Yami could feel the magic rushing through his mind and filling his body with an electical surge, infused with evil magic. Yami fell to the floor and cried out in agony. "My work here is done... for now" Bakura said walking beside Yami who lay motionless on the floor. He pulled something out of a sheath on his belt, a murderous glint in his eyes.

**1 hour later**

"Yami I'm home! Sorry I was late the teacher was after me again." Yugi called as he walked in the door, but there was no reply."Yami?" Yugi called for Yami until he entered the sitting room, and gasped. Yami was lying on the floorblood surrounding him. A dagger lay nearby, but a note had been written in the wooden floor with blood, saying 'I'll be back for you little Yugi'. Without a second thought on the message, Yugi took out his mobile phone and called an ambulance.

**An hour later at the hospital**

Joey and Yugi were waiting nervously for the doctor to report how Yami was. Once the doctor emerged, he was bombarded with questions of concern. He explained that Yami was waking up and that they could go in if they wanted. Yugi and Joey entered the room and smiled at Yami as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Yami!" Yugi greeted cheerfully, glad to see his friend was ok.

Yami looked up at them, and blank expression on his face. Yugi tilted his head. "Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi for a second, then spoke. "Uh.... Who are you?"

_To Be Continued_

MUHA!! SHORT BUT ME SORRY!!!! Me like to sya that my sis Bayleef hepled me with the spellings and the writing me silly. ^^; Silly I know too but me no good at writing so hope yas like :)


	2. 02

Hey. So I know that I all ready did this part but me and my sis were talking and we changed the story line so hope ya like the new one and sorry if ya don't oh REVIEWS

_Ashla:_ NO TWAPING!!! hugs Bakura Don't be mean  
Bakura:Help Me  
Me: Thanks for the review sis 

_Ryou:_ Well it's only being the first chappy but I'll try and get him in KK? Thanks for the review

_Little Ryou Bakura:_ Well as you see I CONTINUE!! MUHA!! Me weird ; thank for reviewing 

_neosun7:_ updating thanks for the review

_Sorceress Vanessa_ Hi thanks for the review my sis Bayleef has told me all your story I LOVE EM'! cool story and brill storylines thanks again 

_Disclaimer: I...well...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND DON'T RUB IT IN!!!! Sniffsniff_  
  
**WARNING: I NO DO YAOI!!!!**

**Chapter Two**

  
  
Yami looked up at them, a blank expression on his face. Yugi tilted his head. "Yami?"  
Yami looked at Yugi for a second, then spoke. "Uh.... Who are you?"

Yugi looked over at Yami and froze for a second and thought _"Yami's got to be joking, but... he sounds like he means it,"_ Yugi then looked over at Yami, "Are you ok Yami? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned for Yami.  
"Well I don't know.. Everything is so blank to me, I can't remember anything, What's going on? Where am I?" Yami asked sitting up fast, looking around terrified, as nothing looked familiar to him.  
"Don't worry Yami your only at the Hospital," Joey answered smiling over at Yami but Yami didn't respond as he looked around the room. Joey called Yami but Yami continued to look around him untill Joey called him for a third time. Yami looked over at Joey," Are you calling me? Is that my name?" Yami asked Joey.   
"Last time I checked," Joey answered. Yugi had left the room to talk to the doctors to find out what was going on. Of coarse, Joey had no idea what to say, so he just sat on a chair next to Yami and tried his best.

"So Yami...." Joey began, but Yami quickly interrupted him. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I figure anything out? Everything is just one big puzzle to me, but why," Yami said looking over to Joey. "I hurt, I'm confused, and I feel like something's missing," Yami explained to Joey quickly. He felt like crying in fear of this world he didn't know.   
Everything was so confusing, "Well..... Ah.....," Joey started,"Never mind, I shouldn't drag you into my problems," Yami said looking away from Joey. "Nah.. Don't sweat it. Me and Yug' will do what ever we can to help ya," Joey said smiling reassuringly, though his thoughts were doubtful. _"If there's anythin' we can do."_

"You really mean it?" Yami asked, looking up at Joey with tears brimming in his eyes. "Of coarse I do, I promise, and Joey Wheeler never brakes a promise to a friend," Joey smiled and gave Yami a thumbs up. Yami smiled in return.  
Yugi entered the room asked if he could speak to Joey outside the door. Joey looked confused and Yugi but told Yami he'd be back in a second. Joey followed Yugi out and closed the door behind him, "So what's the deal Yug'?" Joey asked. "Well.. Ya see the doc' isn't sure how but.. well.." Yugi hesitated.  
"Well? Spit it out Yug'!" Joey demanded.  
"Well somehow Yami has gotten' Amnesia and the doctors' can't do anything about it," Yugi answered quietly.  
"What! They're doctors! There must be something they can do!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Joey! They're not miracle workers! This is just something that can't be cured medically," Yugi's voice softened on his last sentance, looking down. He could barely believe what he was saying himself.

"Look Joey, the doctor said that Yami needs someone with him most of the time, so let's just go in, just worry about him for now. Beside staying out here isn't hepling anyone," Yugi smiled.   
"Well you got a point Yug'... again," Joey replied half smiling.

Joey and Yugi entered the room and Yami looked over at them and noticed that they looked upset, "What's up?"  
"Ah.. It's okay Yam' no need to worry. Everything's fine," Joey answered Yami. "So what do we start with?" Yugi whispered to Joey," Ah... Duel Monsters," Joey answered Yugi.   
"Ahh... Joey don't you think we should make sure he's okay with everything beside duel monsters....," Yugi stopped when he saw that Joey had all ready gone over to Yami to teach Yami about Duel Monsters. _"This is gonna be one long day..,"_ Yugi though. 

_ A few weeks later _

"So if the monster is in attack mode and it's attacked you life points are safe?" Yami questioned Joey.   
"No NO NO!" Joey yelled getting a little frustrated because in the last few weeks they have been telling Yami everything and they hadn't gotin' much time to talk about Duel Monsters. "I attack your monster and you lose," Yami Answered smiling. "NO!" Joey yelled, "My life point are fine," Joey, said.   
"Ah.. Joey? Yami's right if you look Yami used Stop Defence and that but your Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode and Yami attacked it with his Koumori Dragon. So you lose 1000 life points and you only had 1000 life points left," Yugi answered smiling over at Joey, knowing that Joey hated to be wrong.

After Joey and Yami dueled around another five time. Then Joey got a call from Mai saying that she needed him in the shopping centre. Joey hung up the phone, "Oh man having a girlfriend that loves shops is not easy. Later," Joey shouted back at Yugi and Yami while he ran out the door.   
"So Yami what do ya wanna do?" Yugi asked.  
"Ah.. Lets just look around town and see if here is anything we can do," Yami answered.

_ Later on..._

Yami and Yugi left Kaiba Land and decided to walk around town. "So Yami what you wanna do?" Yugi asked. Yami Was about to answer but he stopped and looked over at some one. It wasn't until Yugi looked over that he noticed it was Bakura. "Bakura," Yugi growled.   
"Yo Bakura! What's up?" Yami asked Bakura while running over to Bakura. Yugi froze for a second and then ran after Yami. Yugi caught Yami jacket and turned him around. "What are you doing Yami? His the enemy, but like I need to remind you," Yugi said.   
"Enemy?" Yami questioned. "Are you kidding me? We're best friends," Yami said smiling over at Yugi.   
"Best Friends?! Are you kidding me? Come on Yami that's stupid Bakura is our worst enemy," Yugi said.

"Ah.. Yugi. We have'd talked in a while. How are you?" Bakura asked smirking, not really caring at all but he loved to see the looked on Yugi's face.  
"Put a sock in it Bakura. What do you want?" Yugi growled.  
"Yugi?" Yami said looking over confused.

"Well if you insist," Bakura answered as a black mist began to fall around them.   
"Typical," Yugi mumbled. "Another shadow game?" Yugi questioned.   
"Yes. But this time we'll use no monsters just our own magic. Got it?" Bakura asked smirking over at Yugi>   
"I got it. I do have a brain non like you," Yugi answered.  
"Then let the Shadow game begin," Bakura said as he and Yugi shot two balls of magic forward.  
  


**To Be Continued**

  
  
MUHA! I'm stupid but I don't care. Soo.. Well hope you liked the part and well I would have been up on the 4th od May but our internet was not working! AH! 

Sorry I didn't update sooner but..  
1. I find it hard to get in the mood and get on the computer with nobody around and  
2. It's hard to get in the mood ; Sorry it's so short too ; Well hopey you liked cos' me wanted to leave it there   
Bye Bye

Well I would like to tell you all that there are three sites I would like to tell you about....

www.janime.net (A brill Yu-Gi-Oh (A Yugi Shrine!)

E-mail: irenelvsanimalshotmail.com (But like you care ) 


	3. 03

Well here's the last part so hope ya like :)

Reviews

Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks. Beware this chapy. :):) Well thanx for the comment.

Jenna Casey: lol! KK :):)

Ashla: lol! You think I don't get creppy pic in mind with your stories.... AH! Bakura.... thanx for comment ing sis 

neosun7: :) poor yami... well read on to find out if he dose get his memory back ; thanx for commenting :)

_Disclaimer: I...well...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND DON'T RUB IT IN!!!! Sniffsniff_  
  
**WARNING: I NO DO YAOI!!!!**

**Chapter Three-Last Capter**

  
  
"Put a sock in it Bakura. What do you want?" Yugi growled.  
"Yugi?" Yami said looking over confused.

"Well if you insist," Bakura answered as a black mist began to fall around them.   
"Typical," Yugi mumbled. "Another shadow game?" Yugi questioned.   
"Yes. But this time we'll use no monsters just our own magic. Got it?" Bakura asked smirking over at Yugi>   
"I got it. I do have a brain non like you," Yugi answered.  
"Then let the Shadow game begin," Bakura said as he and Yugi shot two balls of magic forward.

Yugi and Bakura both got hit back but kept there ground. Yami looked over at each of them confused and worryed.  
"Guys what are you doing?" Yami shouted looking at Yugi and Bakura attacking eachother with all they've got.  
"Stay out of this Yami," Yugi shouted over as he got hit to the floor once again. Bakura smirked over at Yugi's motionless body. Bakura walked over to claim the Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura stood looking down at Yugi, he closed his eyes for one second to get some of his energy back but he then felt a pull at his leg. He looked down only to see a grinning Yugi with a ball of magic in his hand and Yugi shot the ball of magic enery at Bakura.

"Works everytime," Yugi said grinning over at Bakura, pushing himself to his feet.   
Bakura also pushed himself to his feet "Is that all you've got?" Bakura asked grinning.   
"Ah.... Guys... Can this fight wait till' later?" Yami said warily looking around at the lost souls of the Shadow Realm were closing in on them.

"What's going on?" Bakura said looking around. "This is not supposed to happen," Bakura said looking around.  
"Bakura what have you done?" Yugi asked angrily.   
"I did nothing!" Bakura answered sharply.   
"How could you not have done anything?" Yugi shouted. "What are they doing?" Yugi asked.  
"Your a fool. They're trying to despose of our souls and that our bodys for themselves," Bakura said looking around and then glaring at Yugi.

"Ok guys fighting isn't getting us anywhere. How are we going to get out of here?" Yami asked Yugi and Bakura.  
"Well... With the level of magic that Bakura and I have we could only bring two people back. Yami you could come with me," Yugi explained. Yami began to walk over to Yugi but he was stoped by Bakura speaking.   
"Yami you should come with me. You think you know Yugi, but belive me, Yugi is a no good cheat. He does things like this to a lot of people and then leaves their souls in the Shadow Realm for them to live out their worst nightmares," Bakura said.

Yami looked from one to the other, Both asking him to come with them and that the other was an enemy. Yami was confused, but thought for a while, before he began to walk over to Bakura   
"Yami?" Yugi called over, "What are you doing? It's Bakura he's not trying to help you!" Yugi called as he began to run over to Yami.

_ "I can't trust Yugi I haven't known him long enough." _   
Yami stood next to Bakura and looked back at Yugi. Suddenly Yami felt a sharp pain in his chest and Yami yelled in agony.  
Yami feel to the floor struggling to breath.   
"It's about time the mighty pharaoh fell to his knees by my hands," Bakura said grinning down at Yami.  
Yugi froze in fear, he ran over to Yami and lay him on his lap and his hand was behind Yami back. Yugi looked down and began to cry, "No.. Yami," Yugi said looking down at Yami.  
Suddenly a rush of memories came to Yami and he remembered his brother.. Yugi. Yami began to speak but he found to hard, "Yugi.. I'm ... I'm sorry," Yami said as his body fell limp in Yugi's arms. 

Yugi looked down and it felt like his heart was broken and he had lost everything. Yugi cried and he called out Yami's name. Yugi cried for a bit longer before he put Yami body down and stood up. His head was lowered and looked up at Bakura and glared at him. 

Yugi didn't even heed to think twice, there was a glow from the Millennium Puzzle, and Bakura was blasted back. The Puzzle glowed stronger as Bakura begain to fade away. "Now you get to see just what you put everyone else through when you send them on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm," Yugi said, his voice emotionless.

Bakura yelled as Yugi took the Millenium Ring and destoryed all the magic links between the Millenium Ring and Baura. Yugi had no mercy or pity for Bakura because now he was going to find out just what he put everyone else threw and Yugi though he deserved it.

_ Two days later _

"Came down Yug'," Joey whispered to Yugi huging him and rocking him slightly. "Joey.. If.. But... The thing is... If Yami had nothing to do with it," Yugi said,crying looking down glad to have some comfort. _ "I can't belive Yugi sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm for good,"__ Joey thought. "Joey I can't belive it Yami's gone," Yugi answered softly._

Over the last two day had looked deed and acted it too. The only other thing he did besides eat enough to live was go to his room and cry to himself or Joey would comfort him. 

Mai walked in wearing a balck dress and whispered that they had to go. Joey looked back at her and wispered "Ok." Joey sfotly said to Yugi, "Yug' we got to go now." Yugi just nodded at Joey and they stood up. They were both wearing balck suites.

_ Two hours later ___

The funeral was now over. most of the people had left and Joey was a bit away from Yugi comfroting Mai. Yugi looked down and the gravestone that read Yami's age, 19 and Yugi half smiled for a second and said "You lair," sence Yugi knew his real age. Yugi while looking at the gravestone though to himself that he never though he would be the one to live longer. Yugi began to cry and he fell to his knees. "You were like my brother, why dose life have to be so unfair. You don't deserve any of this. 5,000 years in a puzzle was eoungh for you why couldn't it have been me," yugi said crying.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and he stood up and looked back. Went Yugi turned around he huged Seto. "Seto it's not fair, life's not fair, why him?" Yugi asked knowing there was no answer. Seto huged Yugi back said "Things happen good things, bad things and things that we wished had happened to us and not the ones we love. The one thing is that these people never leave us they're always in our hearts and their soul lives on," Seto said huging Yugi comforting him.

Mai headed to the car and Joey saw Yugi and Seto but desided not to go over as it looked like Seto knew what he was doing. "Seto's good isn't he?" Mokuba said looking up at Joey. Joey looked down at Mokuba. "Well I just hope Yugi can get over this or will it stick with him.. forever," Joey said softly looking at the ground.  
"People think they'll never get over it, he will get over it after a while but of corse this is one thing that will always come back to him. Belive me. My mom always come back to my mind but all he will need in someone to be there for him. And of corse that's were you come in," Mokuba said half smiling up at Joey.

_ Later on___

Yugi looked at the grave, "Yami I'll never forget you and I know you will never forget me. I'll alway know and remember you as my best friend and my big brother," Yugi said, he began to cry and he began to walk home with the rain falling around him.  
  


**The End**

  
  
Well there you go. Hope you liked... POOR YUGI! :(:( well see you guys waves 

Well I would like to tell you all that there are three sites I would like to tell you about....  
www.janime.net (A brill Yu-Gi-Oh (A Yugi Shrine!)

E-mail: irenelvsanimalshotmail.com (But like you care ) 


End file.
